


Gingers

by northerngirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, all happy all cute i love cute sandor, sansan, sansan fluff, sansan one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northerngirl/pseuds/northerngirl
Summary: Sandor does, in fact, like gingers.





	Gingers

Sansa strode across the courtyard to Sandor and Tormund, where they were standing by the gate of Winterfell. She was wearing a long dark blue dress that hugged her slim waist and flowed down past her feet, her hair braided. A silver direwolf was stitched on her breast. Sandor tried not to stare for too long.

"My lady," said Tormund, his eyes dancing.

"Little Bird."

She smiled and nodded. "Did you find anything on patrol this morning?" Patrol had been quiet, crows cawing and few people stirring in the streets. Winter town was growing more desolate and hungry by the day, and the horses outside of Winterfell were growing thin and weary.

"Just some starving people in winter town and horse shit." Tormund never minded his words and was always first to speak. Despite his bothersome disposition, Sandor had taken a liking to him in their time together.

"Did you give them food?" Sansa asked.

Sandor sighed. "We didn't have any with us. I'll bring some to them tomorrow."

"Today," she said firmly. "We haven't got room within the walls of Winterfell, but we have bread and they are hungry."

Both men bowed their heads. "Of course," Sandor said.

"Good." Sansa smiled. "I'll go have bags of bread made up." Her dress twirled around her ankles as she turned away, hands held and chin up. His eyes lingered on her as she walked away, and still as she stopped to talk to Jon and Davos. Her face was serious and when she glanced over at them, Sandor quickly looked away, trying not to give in to the flush in his cheeks.

Tormund nudged him. "And you said you don't like gingers."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is super short but it's been in my head since Sandor's "I hate gingers" line in 7x06 since we all know that's False so...enjoy!!!


End file.
